Nothing changes who we are
by Madrox126
Summary: War has finally finished and now there is peace in watership down. Pipkin reminiscents the old days back in sandlefort ,one night with fiver and learns that nothing changes, no matter if they are in their new home.


**Here is my next watership down story. This came into my head and is inspired by foxteen's 'pipkin's choice' story.**

 **I always wondered how the sandlefort rabbits handle their past experience after the war against woundwort. Pipkin is thinking just that, while fiver comes to his aid and helps him as well as himself. Think of this as a brotherly story between fiver and pipkin.**

 **i hope you'll enjoy this. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own watership down characters. They belong to Richard Adams. I only own this fanfic.**

It was a beautiful night at watership down and a young buck, by the name of pipkin, hopped out of his borrow and went outside to look at the stars. As he did, he began to reminisce of all the things he done in his young life. So many things happened. He used to be the smallest and the youngest in the group.

Pipkin remembers how hazel and the gang took him in when he lost his mother and father. "It's awfully dark out here, ain't it?" Pipkin turned around and saw it was Hazel's younger brother, Fiver. He looked very tired. You could tell by the rings around his eyes.

He hopped beside pipkin and looked at the sky. "Is something bothering you Pipkin? Usually we go out here at night when something's on our mind." Fiver asked, looking at the sky.

"No, I'm fine." Pipkin reassured him. That was a lie and he knew that.

"Are you really?" Fiver raised an eyebrow as he eyed at the young Buck, suspiciously.

Pipkin sighed. He knew that a seer like Fiver could somehow figure out lies. Why didn't he think about that before?

"Alright, you got me. I'm... just thinking." Pipkin looked away.

"About what? Fiver asked, moving closer to his friend.

"About how far we've come since...you know..." Pipkin hesitated to say their old home. Especially in front of Fiver.

The young Buck didn't want to upset him since Fiver is now much happier now that they live in Watership Down. Now understanding what Pipkin had meant, Fiver nodded. "Ah, you mean Sandlefort, right?"

Pipkin sighed. "Yes. I still remember Man taking our home away from us. It was so unfair. Luckily we survived, along with Captain Holly. Fiver, why do bad things happen?"

"Well..." Fiver started, sighing as well. "Sometimes they do. It's just life, not everything goes the way we want or planned it. But look at us now, how we grown since that bad experience. If anything, it was a sign for us to move on, live a better life." Pipkin sighed as he finally understood.

Maybe it was a good sign to leave. Maybe it was fate telling them that danger was right ahead. And they have to move on. And in the end...something good always comes out of it.

Not only did they find safety and a new home, but ending up meeting all the other rabbits. Primrose, Campion, Strawberry, Silver weed, Keehar, Hannah, Spartina. They even met enemies like woundwort and Vervain and Cowslip.

"Sometimes, though, I wish things can go back to the way things used to be. We used to be so close...nothing could tear us apart." Pipkin sighed, feeling nostalgic at the memories.

Fiver chuckled. "Yes, nothing did."

Pipkin looked down. "You guys were always there for me, even when I was annoying you."

Fiver smiled warmly at pipkin. "Yes, we were and we will still be there for you. No amount of trouble will ever change that. I can still remember the first time we met you. You were all lonely and afraid. Heh, you even still cause trouble now."

Pipkin looked at Fiver, feeling offended, even stuck his tongue out. "C'mon now Pipkin, y'know I didn't mean that." Fiver playfully pushed the young buck, laughing. Pipkin blushed, now embarrassed.

"What I mean is, that we're so glad to have you with us. I mean, look at you. You used to be timid all the time. And now, here you are, all grown up, mature and even leading the junior owsla. If anything, you deserve to be proud. And I'm sure your parents are watching over you, proud of their little buck." Fiver smiled gently.

Pipkin smiled, tears fell down his cheeks. "Thanks-thanks Fiver." He hugged Fiver.

Fiver smiled and hugged back. " that's alright, Pip. I'm only speaking the truth."

"Did the visions tell you that?" Pipkin joked.

Fiver laughed. "Well, I guess you can say that or you can say it was an intuition." He winked at the last part.

"You always were such a good rabbit, Fiver. I'll never understand why the rabbits back at sandlefort laughed at you. You saved us all, and if it wasn't for your visions, we'd practically be dead by now. You may not know it before, but your a hero. Our hero at that." Pipkin smiled up at Fiver.

He was deeply moved by pipkin's speech. If there were sweet bucks like him out there, this world would be a much better place. But sadly, this is life and such is fate.

"Thank you pipkin. That means so much to me." Fiver whispered, hugging pipkin tighter. Maybe a bit too tight

"Hey Fiver?" Pipkin asked, shyly.

"Yes?" The seer smiled gently at how cute Pipkin can be.

"Are...are you guys gonna forget about me?" Fiver was shocked at the young bucks words. Forget? What did he mean? Where was all this coming from?

"Of course not, why would we?" Fiver asked, still surprised.

"Y'know...things are changing now that there is peace in Watership Down. Someday you'll have your own family. We won't hang out like we used to or be this close anymore." Pipkin began to cry. Fiver looked sad, now understanding what Pipkin is afraid of.

Spring is coming up, which means that there will be more does arriving at the down.

"Oh, Pipkin." Fiver whispered as he hugged Pipkin even tighter, if that was possible.

"It's true that we'll get our own family someday, but it will be impossible for us to forget about you." Fiver smiled down at Pipkin, who looked up, sniffing.

"Really? You won't forget about me?" the young Buck asked.

"Yeah. How can we forget about someone who caused us so much trouble?" Fiver joked, giving Pipkin a noogie, like how Bigwig does it to him. Pipkin laughed as he playfully pushed Fiver's paws away.

"Your right...thanks...for everything." Pipkin suddenly yawned, his eyes about to droop.

Fiver noticed and smiled gently. "You look beat. You wanna go inside now?"

Pipkin shook his head. "Let's stay out here...just for tonight."

Fiver hesitated. "Uh... I dunno..."

"PWEEEEEEEASE?" Pipkin used his best sad kitten eyes he could muster.

Fiver looked away, trying to unable to resist the eyes. Not the eyes. Not the eyes.

Pipkin continued to do this until Fiver finally gave up.

"Alright, you win. just for tonight. Your lucky I'm nice." Fiver joked as he tickles Pipkin's side for a moment just to hear the young Buck giggle. Both rabbits started to relax on the grass, as Fiver placing his arms around Pipkin and pulling him in closer to keep his friend warm.

"Aww, don't worry about staying out here. We won't get into trouble." Pipkin reassured as he noticed Fiver's distressed look. "If we do get caught by Hazel-rah and Bigwig...we can put the blame on Dandelion and Hawkbit. It always seem to work around here in Watership Down! Y'know."

Fiver just laughed at that. Pipkin can be rather cheeky when he wants to be.

Pipkin yawned again, his eyes began to droop. "Goodnight...Brother." Fiver gasped then smiled warmly at that. Pipkin sure knows how to Make rabbits smile. If you could clearly see, there's some tears falling down from fiver's face.

The seer closed his eyes not long before he placed his head close to Pipkin's ears and whispered very gently.

"And goodnight to you too...little Brother."

 **Aww, this was such a sweet ending. Anyway, I hope you like it. ^^**


End file.
